Pillow Talk
by CSIBuckeye
Summary: An everyday moment in the lives of Grissom and Sara. Inspired by a conversation my husband and I had one day


Title: Pillow Talk

Author: CSIBuckeye

Rating: M is for smut

Pairing: GSR

Spoilers: Barely maybe for "Fallen Idols"

Disclaimer: I own no characters and make no profit but enjoy it to no end anyway

Notes: I can't express enough gratitude to Daphne, who is so much more than a beta! I've learned so much since I started working with you! And this never would have seen the light of day without you! Thanks!

Special thanks to my hubby for all the inspiration and support!

"Again? Are you kidding me?"

Sara flicked her eyes up to his, peering over the top of her dog eared copy of Jane Austen's Persuasion. The hint of a smile played at the corner of her mouth as she shifted her attention back to her book.

"Don't you get tired of it?" His eyes roamed over her as she lay propped up in their bed, lounging in her favorite tee shirt, legs tangled in the sheet.

"No." She didn't bother to look up this time.

"I know, I know, it's your favorite." He caught a glimpse of her thigh where her shirt had ridden up and it was more than enough to send a rush of longing coursing through him.

"Now how do you know that?" She shifted her hips, feeling the heat of his gaze on her skin.

"I followed the evidence," he said, gesturing to the book, "But that's just one of the many things I know about you." His voice dropped to a seductive register.

"Oh really?" She folded her page down and closed the book, setting it on the night stand. "Do tell."

"Well…" He crawled into bed next to her, the sheets on his side were cool, but the warmth emanating from her body wrapped itself around him and drew him in. He felt the desire that always hid just below the surface ignite completely as he draped his leg over hers. "What do you want to know?"

"I'm going to assume you know my favorite color, but what's my favorite color on you?"

"Blue because it brings out my eyes," he said as he placed soft kisses along her upper arm, and began to caress the sensitive area behind her knee.

She sighed as a shiver ran through her at his light touch, "Okay smart guy, besides decomps, what's my least favorite thing to encounter at a scene?" She licked her lips, her smile growing as she scooted down next to him.

"I know you aren't crazy about the bugs, but your biggest weakness is…saliva," his fingers drew small circles along her thigh, nudging her shirt higher.

"Too easy, let me think of a good one." Thinking in general was complicated by the heat of his hand slowly making its way up her leg.

"Do your worst sweetheart. I'm ready," he said moving his kisses up to her shoulder, relishing how smooth and soft her skin felt under his lips. He let his eyes drift closed as he inhaled the familiar smell of her lotion and flicked his tongue out to taste her.

"I've got one. What's my favorite eighties song?" She asked while trying to ignore the tickle of his beard against her skin. His kisses felt like whispered promises to which her body longed to succumb, and when her eyes closed briefly, she was seriously tempted. But she was enjoying the game too much to give in just yet.

"Tainted Love," he said, releasing a soft laugh at the look of surprise on her face. He trailed his lips to her neck, letting his tongue slide along the pulse point as he nipped lightly.

Her thoughts fogged, as the sensations he was creating demanded her full attention. She tilted her head for him and a groan escaped as his hand slipped between her legs and began to slowly stroke her. "You're trying to distract me," she said.

"And it'll work too, because I know you inside," as he slowly sank his finger into her, "and out," he said, as he withdrew it and circled her clit. He smiled against her skin as he heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her pulse race under his lips.

She rolled onto her side to face him, and saw her own desire reflected in his eyes. "One more question," she whispered, pressing herself to his hand as he continued to move inside her.

He licked his lips, and nodded ever so slightly, eyes never leaving her face.

"Of all the things you do to me," leaning in so her lips grazed his ear, "What gets me so wet, that I have to have you right then?" Her words hung in the air, but she could feel his body respond immediately.

The husky timbre of her voice and the tickle of her breath on his neck combined to shoot straight to his groin. The blood pounded in his ears, and he lost the ability to think about anything other than how she was going to feel around him as he buried himself in her heat.

Sucking his lobe into her mouth she scraped her teeth gently along the sensitive skin before she let it slip out. She pulled off her shirt, needing to be closer and she felt his moan reverberate into her as skin met skin. Running her hand down his side and around his hip, she felt him shudder under her touch as she raked her nails over him.

Dipping his head, his tongue blazed a path from her collar bone to her breast, his desire intensifying as he blew his warm breath across her nipple and watched it grow taut. He drew it into his mouth, moaning against her as she arched into his body, sliding against his aching cock.

Moving his hand around to her hip he applied gentle pressure, encouraging her onto her back as he trailed kisses down her soft belly. He nestled himself between her legs and inhaled her scent deeply, feeling himself throb in anticipation. Rubbing his beard gently along the delicate skin there, he felt a low growl rumble through her body.

Feeling every individual whisker caressing her, she threw her head back and pressed herself up to him. She inhaled a shaky breath but it caught in her throat as she felt his tongue begin to explore her folds. Closing her eyes she gave herself over to the pleasures his mouth created. His tongue teased and stroked her to perfection until all she could feel was the overwhelming need for release.

Just as he sensed her muscles begin to tense slightly, he felt her hands in his hair, urging him up to her. He slowly made his way back up her body, enjoying small detours to her breasts and neck as his mouth found its way home to hers.

She captured his lips, her tongue dancing along them until he opened his mouth to her. Sharing the taste of herself with him escalated the kiss into something frantic and demanding. Her need for him became everything, and as she reached down and guided him to her, she met his gaze. "I want you inside me when I come." She felt him groan as he sank into her in one long slow thrust.

He pulled his head back to look into her eyes, waiting for her body to adjust to his. He found her absolutely stunning in this instant when her inhibitions faded, replaced by her fiery desire. He saw nothing in her dark eyes but passion, and heard nothing in her murmured words but love. This Sara belonged to him alone, and as he started to move within her he knew he could never let her go.

All of her burdens and all of her heartache fell away as she rose up to meet him in the perfect union of body and soul. And as she let go of her past and embraced the present, she knew that the only things that truly mattered were reflected in his eyes. Just as she knew without a shadow of a doubt that this wasn't simply a path in her life, _this_ was her destination.

She wrapped her long legs around his back, pulling him in as deep as possible. And when the pace began to increase, she felt his whispers on her cheek, his intimate words holding all she needed to hear. She cried out his name, the chaos within her coalescing into perfect clarity as she felt everything and nothing all at once. The cascading waves of her pleasure touched something deep within him and he tumbled into his own oblivion right behind her. They lay, still joined until their breathing slowed and their minds refocused, content in each other.

Grissom moved off to one side, enveloping Sara in his arms, and pulled her tightly to him. With his eyes closed he listened intently to the rhythm of her breathing, finding a peace he knew nowhere else. She was his sanctuary. "I love you," he whispered.

Lifting her head from his chest, she studied his handsome face as he lay beside her, "I love you too." She raised her hand to his cheek, letting her thumb play over his beard, "but you never answered that last question you know."

"Didn't I?" His eyes remained closed but he couldn't keep the smile from flitting briefly over his face.

"I'll give you a hint. You couldn't have done it today, even if you actually knew what it was."

"What? Why not?" His mind reeled. He was sure he had hit upon all her favorites. Why wouldn't he be able to…?

Sara watched in amusement as his confusion morphed into sudden understanding. She could almost see the light bulb form over his head, and one of her full smiles blossomed as his eyes snapped open. He started to get up, but she pulled him back to her, "Going somewhere?"

"To shave," he said with a grin.


End file.
